Apocalypse: an ultimate spider man fanfic
by superman42
Summary: this is set during the secret wars but does not focus on it. this story is about Peter's long repressed Rage at Venom, Carnage and Rhino for never giving him a day of rest. this is my first Comic based Fanfiction that Focuses Exclusively on Spiderman and his growing Hatred of his enemies. (A/N: I do not give a crap about canon. yes, Aunt May knows. do I care for fan arguments? no)


Ultimate spider man: Apocalypse

Chapter 1

Peter parker woke up early. Aunt May was making pancakes. The smell wafted over to his nose and his mouth watered. "how much longer till breakfast" he asked her. "in an hour" she replied. Peter's stomach grumbled, he needed to eat something. He crept into the kitchen and stole a sweet roll from the cupboard. "There was only one after all, Aunt may could make more" he thought. He went back to his room and ate in silence… or so he thought. Aunt May went up to his room and without even seeing the roll, told him he was grounded for the day. The sweet roll was meant as a gift for Mary Jane and Peter had destroyed her hard work. " don't even think about sneaking out by any means, the floor is covered in mouse traps and the walls are covered in fly paper" she said.

Peter waited till she left and tried to open his window. Quicker than lightning, an alarm went off and Aunt May ran to Peter's room. "nope, get down from there" she said, as Peter slowly stepped off the windowsill. She left and went to the kitchen. From his bedroom, Peter could hear sirens going off

His whole body was bursting with energy but he was a prisoner in his own room. Thinking quickly, he shot a web outdoors and it latched onto a nearby building. The sensor didn't react. From there, he shot another web near the door and slowly crawled out. The sensor still didn't pick up anything. He crawled this way for over 2 minutes until he was out of the house. He rushed to the scene, beat up the bad guys and slowly crawled back in, retracted his webs and went to bed. The next morning he woke up to a nasty surprise.

His Aunt May was standing over him, her face was red with fury. "I warned you not to leave. Why can't you listen? I ask one thing. One! And you disobey. Well, two can play at this game" she said. The door was left open but the windows were superglued shut, the police radio was taken to her bedroom and his suit was put in a chest, bolted and double bolted. "but Aunt May-" he began. "Don't!" Aunt May said sharply, her voice barely above a whisper. She slammed the door, ran to the other side of the house, got a ladder and taped the window shut, ran to the other side and did the same thing. She returrned to his room. She was smiling. "now, stay put" she said.

Peter obeyed and did nothing for the rest of the day.

The next morning Venom attacked the city. Aunt May was standing at the door. "and where do you think you're going?" she asked Peter. Peter simply shrugged and went back to his room.

Chapter 2

Captain America and the Fantastic Four were busy fighting Rhino. But Rhino was making things really tough. He had knocked out Susan and Johnney's flame could not breach his armor. Ben had managed to weaken him somewhat but it wasn't enough. Meanwhile, Venom and Carnage were spreading chaos in the streets whilst Battling each other. All Peter could do was watch hopelessly as the Chaos unfolded. He went over to Aunt May.

He turned to her and tore into her treatment of him. "a sweet roll? For heavens sake, go out and buy another, make another one for gods sake! Venom is loose and Carnage will be here any second"

Before Aunt May could respond, there came a scratching sound at the door. Then Carnage bashed it down and threw Venom's near lifeless body to the ground. Aunt May loaded her shotgun and sent 4 slugs in his direction. This slowed him down but didn't kill him. "Peter, it's over, get him" she cried.

Peter ran to the chest, broke the locks, slipped on his suit and kicked Carnage out of the house, into the street and proceeded to beat him into the dirt, sending bits of symbiote everywhere. When the assault was finished, Carnage was 3 meters deep underground, barely alive. Peter went to the Junkyard, picked up some granite and put it on top of Carnage, put red Phosporus around the edges and reinforced the area with concrete. He then ran to the Fantastic Four's location and joined the battle.

Chapter 3

Downtown was Wrecked when he arrived. "Mother of god" said Peter as he surveyed the wreckage. Cars were totaled, Buildings had been smashed in. there was a crib lying on its side, blood leaking from it. "no, God no" peter said as he fell to his knees. The sky was black with smoke and the screams of citizens could be heard. Reed Richards raced to Peter and tried in vain to explain the situation but Peter just stared at him, his eyes glassy. For 4 hours, the world went dead as peter screamed inside. The rage he felt at Venom, Carnage and Rhino built and built until he finally snapped. With a calm demeanor, he walked up to Rhino, spun him around and punched him. Hen he did it again and again and again until Rhino's face resembled Strawberry jelly. Reed richards was horrified and tried to restrain Peter as Rhino prepared to charge. Tossing Reed aside, Spiderman met Rhino's charge with firece anger, jumped on his back and steered him towards a nearby factory, sealed the doors shut, threw the remaining Red Phosporus inside and watched Rhino scream. His flesh melted off as the Red Phosporus mixed with the acid, causing his already melted face to blow apart. Venom attacked Peter but was grabed Mid punch, Beaten to near death and forced to watch the mayhem.

Finally, peter spoke to venom. His voice was calm and he looked venom straight in the eye:

"I have had enough. You think this is a game? Look at what you've done Brock! LOOK AT IT! I'm tired of this shit. The fighting, the fear. So I'm going to do what you failed to do. I'm going to get rid of the symbiote…PERMENANTLY!" he wrapped 3 layers of webbing around venom, stuffed one pound of web into his mouth, it was covered in some sort of substance, white in color, shot a web out to sea and another at a nearby building. Using the webs as a counterweight, he launched Venom into the ocean.

Ben was the first to speak: "he'll just get free"

Peter smiled a wicked smile and replied: "no he won't, the web is coated in White Phosporus and I made sure that the web would go into the jawline the more he struggled. He'll die within a week".

And die he did. Venom's lifeless body was found in the Chicago harbor 3 weeks after his capture.

The suit, sensing the change, slithered off of brock and went into the sewers.

TBC


End file.
